


Finale

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Ang sabi nila kapag na-kumpleto mo ang anim na gabi ng UP Fair ay matatagpuan mo na ang 'the one' mo.Ayan ang nakatatak sa isip ni Renjun pero baka hindi lang ang 'the one' ang makita niya rito pati ang kanyang 'finale'.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Biglaan ko tong nasulat dahil sa galaxy mind nila Pat at Karla sa isko!renhyuck. Ito ang souprice ko kahit na di talaga swak dun sa napag-usapan natin! Hehe.

Isang sunod sunod na malalakas na katok sa sa pinto ng kwarto ni Donghyuck ang gumising sa kanya. Balak niyang matulog buong maghapon ngayon dahil wala siyang pasok pero mukhang malabo ng mangyari ito.

"Donghyuck Lee! Anuna 2020 na! UP Fair na! Bumangon ka jan! Para san pang naging isko ka kung di mo susulitin ang mga ganitong kaganapan sa buhay kolehiyo mo!" Naramdaman niya ang pagbagsak ng katawan ni Jeno, ang matalik niyang kaibigan sa kama. Hindi muna siya nag-react sa mga pinagsasabi ng kaibigan niya dahil gusto niya pa ring ipaglaban ang tulog niya.

"Aray ko, pota!" Napaupo si Donghyuck sa sakit ng kurot ni Jeno sa kanyang tagiliran. Wala na talaga siya choice kundi ang bumangon.

"Magbihis ka na ah!" Pangiting sabi ni Jeno dahil napagtagumpayan niyang magising ang kaibigan na ayaw sumama sa kanya.

"Diba sinabi ko sayo na first ever UP Fair namin ni Jaemin to ng mag-jowa kami? So you need to witness this memorable moment!" Patuloy na sabi ni Jeno habang nakahiga sa kama.

"Para ano aber? Para ipamukha sakin na tatanda ako mag-isa kasama ang aso kong si Alyanna?" Sagot ni Donghyuck habang namimili ng tshirt na isusuot.

"Hindi gago, tsaka sila Tita naman yung nag-aalaga kay Alyanna. Naalala mo siya kapag National Dogs day lang at need mo ng picture na ipopost sa facebook. Ano ka ba! gusto ko na ma-inspire ka samin ni Jaem para magka-jowa ka na rin. Malay mo sa UP Fair mo makikita yung dawan mo! Ayiie!"

"Bawiin mo yan sinabi mo, kapag marinig yan ni Alyanna di ako papansinin non! Di ako mai-inspired sa inyo kase ang tagal nyo na pala may gusto sa isa't isa tapos ngayon lang kayo nagka-aminan. I'm not a fan of slow burn, sorry!" Pa-sungit na sabi ni Donghyuck pero tinawanan lang sya ni Jeno kase sanay na ito sa kanya.

"Whatever! Just so you know, kasama ang Day6 sa lineup."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Donghyuck sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Paborito niya kasi ang indie band na Day6. "Aba puta, ano pa ang tinatanga-tanga natin dito? Tara na! Kung sinabi mo yan kagabi pa edi ako pa sumundo sayo!"

* * *

"Jaemin, shet. Nandito na tayo. Unang gabi ng UP Fair. Nararamdaman ko na dito ko na makikita yung the one ko o kaya kapag nakumpleto ko to, mahahanap ko na siya sooner!" Excited na sabi ni Renjun sa kaibigan habang kumakain ng isaw. Inaantay pa kasi nila ang boyfriend ni Jaemin.

"Wow ah, ano to, simbang gabi lang? Pero eto Jun ah, nahanap mo nga kaso duwag ka naman na makipagusap sa bagong tao? edi alaws rin friend. Wag puro add to cart tapos di iche-check out! Weak yon!" Nagbigay ng bonggang real talk si Jaemin.

"Dahan-dahan naman, friend. Ang sakit eh. Tsaka kung wala naman siya dito, okay lang rin kase may day6 naman sa lineup so keri ko pa rin makumpleto ang UP Fair this year. Wala naman masama kung susubukan ko diba?" Napailing na lang si Jaemin. Hindi niya alam kung totoo ang sinasabi ni Renjun na jowang-jowa na siya kung wala namang aksyon.

Narinig ni Renjun na Day6 na ang magsa-soundcheck kaya nagpaalam na siya kay Jaemin. "Day6 na. Ikaw na maghintay kay Jeno gusto ko sa magandang pwesto ako. Punta na lang kayo dun ah!"

Makalipas ang mga ilang minuto, dumating na si Jeno. "Oh love? Ikaw lang mag-isa? Edi sana sinundo na lang kita?" Tanong ni Jaemin na may kasabay na yakap.

"Kasama ko si Hyuckie. Kaso nung narinig nya na soundcheck nasa econ pa lang kami, tumakbo na agad ng mabilis gusto nya daw ng magandang pwesto." Paliwanag ni Jeno.

Napatawa si Jaemin dahil parehas lang pala ito ni Renjun. Hindi pa napapakilala ng magkasintahan ang mga kaibigan nila sa isa't isa. Naisip nila na gawin na lang ito pagkatapos ng UP Fair.

* * *

Nakahanap na ng magandang pwesto si Renjun. Gusto nya kasi makita ang bahista ng banda, bukod sa gwapo ito, sobrang interesado talaga kasi siya sa bass guitar at syempre sa mga kanta nila. Excited na siya dahil matagal na nung huli niya itong napanood.

"Wow! Padami ng padami ang uma-attend ng UP Fair ah. Nakaka-miss namang manood! Pero ayun, ready na ba kayo?" Panimula ng bokalista/gitarista na si Jae.

Nagsigawan ang mga tao ng "Oo" at isa si Renjun sa nakisigaw ng malakas.

"Yun oh! Grabe sa energy! Ayos yan! Kung alam nyo to, sabayan nyo lang kami!" Sunod na nagsalita ang bahista na si Younghyun.

Pasigaw na ulit si Renjun nang biglang may napahawak ng malakas sa kanyang balikat, buti hindi sila tumalsik paunahan.

Akala niya ay sila Jaemin pero isang lalaking hingal na hingal na parang ang layo ng tinakbo ang nakita niya sa likod niya.

"Sorry ah, hinabol ko talaga yung Day6 kaya di ko na-control agad yung pagtigil ko." Paliwanag ng lalaki.

"Okay lang, na-control mo kaya, kung di mo na-control edi nahulog ka sakin." Sabi ni Renjun pero narealize nya kung bakit napangiti ang isang binata sa sinabi niya.

"Kung nahulog man ako, sasaluhin mo naman ako...kase diba nasa unahan ka!" Napangiti na may kasamang pag-iling rin si Renjun. Ayaw niya mag-overthink agad na may balak siyang pormahan ng lalaki.

"Una namin kakantahin ay You were beautiful!" Sabi ng keyboardist ng banda na si Wonpil.

Napasigaw ang binata sa tabi ni Renjun agad niya itong tiningnan at napansin na baka ang keyboardist ang paborito nito. Nakita siyang nakatingin at ngumiti ito sa kanya.

"Sobrang excited ko lang, sorry. Tagal ko na silang di napapanood. Huling nood ko nung anniv nila sa Saguijo!"

"Ano ka ba! sorry to ng sorry! Bago ka dumating sigaw na rin ako ng sigaw rito. at same?! oh my god? Huling nood ko rin sa kanila sa Saguijo pa! Kaya i-enjoy natin tong set nila! No judgements!"

Pagka-strum ng gitara sa intro part ay napatahimik na ang mga tao.

Nagkatinginan ulit si Renjun at katabing binata at sabay nilang sinabi ang "eto na!" pagkasimula ng kanta.

_The things I’m about to,_  
_tell you aren’t so you_  
_Change what’s already on your mind_

Tahimik ang lahat na nakikinig ng unang kanta ngunit pagdating sa chorus ay nakisabay na ang madla sa pagkanta pati na rin ang dalawa na nagkatinginan pa.

_"Beautiful..._  
_Just the way that you would look at me_  
_Was so much I’d never want to leave_  
_I~~, I~~_  
_Keep trying to forget how you were"_

Kakatapos pa lang ng unang kanta ay naging emosyonal na ang mga tao.

"Grabe unang kanta pa lang to, gusto ko na umiyak!" Sabi ni Renjun.

"Ako rin! iba talaga mga kanta nila. Masasaktan ka kahit wala ka namang ex kasi single ka since birth."

"Wow naman sa atake sir no? Oh eto pa next song, Congratulations!" Kunwaring na-offend si Renjun nang biglang may pahabol na sabi ang binata.

"Para sakin kase yun no! Oh, so ikaw rin pala? Edi saktan na lang natin ang mga sarili natin with our non-existent love life. Yes, Congratulations!"

"Sige, magpaka-bitter tayo over our non-existent exes!" Sagot ni Renjun.

Pagdating ng chorus ay di nila napansin na magka-akbay na silang dalawa habang nakikisabay ng malakas na talagang dalang-dala sa kanta.

_"Congratulations, glad you're doing great! Woah!_  
_Congratulations, how are you okay, Woah!_  
_How could you be so fine? I can see it in your eyes?_  
_The same look that you gave me, that kills me inside, oh!"_

Sa mga sumunod na kanta ay halos di na sila mapaghiwalay. Tila naka-glue na ang kani-kanilang mga braso sa balikat ng isa't isa. Napagtanto ata nila na mas masarap manood ng paborito mong banda kung may kasama ka na paborito rin sila.

Wala silang naramdaman na ilangan pagtapos nilang maghiwalay dahil sa panandaliang pag-ayos ng cymbals ng drum.

"Enjoy na enjoy talaga kayo! Kaso syempre lahat ng bagay ay may katapusan" Sabi ni Sungjin, ang isa pang vocalist/guitarist ng banda. Sabay sabay naman na _napa-awwwww_ ang mga taong nanonood.

"Anubayan, last song na." Malungkot na sabi ni Renjun.

"Itong huling song namin, ay para sa mga taong nahanap na ang "finale" nila. Super mainstream na kasi ng 'the one' diba? So here's our last song for tonight!" Pabirong sabi ni Jae.

"Sana all nahanap na ang finale nila!" Malakas na sabi ng binata sa tabi ni Renjun bago magsimula ang intro.

"True!! Hope everyone, may happy ending!" agad na sumegundo si Renjun.

Sabay na naman silang tumalon at nakisabay sa kantang Finale.

_"If you let me I can love you till the end_

_So stay with me Don’t go anywhere…"_

Nakaramdam ng kakaiba si Renjun na may kasamang malakas na kabog sa dibdib na parang sinabayan ang bawat palo ng drums pagkatapos nilang magduet sa part na ito na may kasamang titigan at nanatiling magka-akbay. Hiniling nya na lang na di mahalata ng isang binata ang ikinilos niya.

"Wow nice set! Iba talaga Day6!" Sabi ni Renjun habang palakad na sila palayo ng stage. Napagusapan kasi nila kanina na kasama nila ang mga kaibigan nilang busy sa jowa at nagkasundo na buti na lang ay mapapanood nila ang paborito nilang banda. Ngayon lang din sila nakapagpalitan ng pangalan kung kailan tapos na ang set na inabangan nila.

"Syempre! Kahit single ka sa UP fair basta may magandang lineup ng bands, okay na okay na! Wapakels ka na sa magjowang whipped sa isa't isa at mga rides" Sabi ng binatang nagngangalang Donghyuck.

"Buti na nga lang di magjowa yung katabi ko kanina!" Ani ni Renjun.

"Edi mag-thank you ka sakin kase kundi ako nahulog sayo edi wala kang kasama mag-enjoy kanina!" Pabirong sabi ni Donghyuck na may paggalaw pa ng mga kilay.

"Ay wow, di ka naman nahulog, bumangga ka lang kase nga na-control mo! If I know, mas nag-enjoy ka rin na kasama ako!" Aba, ayaw patalo ni Renjun kahit na may kakaiba siyang naramdaman kay Donghyuck kanina.

"Whatever! Pero sige na nga nagenjoy rin ako. Oh ayan ah, dinamayan na kita! Dapat sa susunod mong punta sa fair, may finale ka na!"

"Baka may mahanap? Pero alam mo balak kong kompletuhin yung UP fair para makita ko yung finale ko eh. Try mo rin kaya yun malay mo ikaw rin, mahanap mo finale mo?"

Natawa si Donghyuck dahil naalala niya ang sinabi ni Jeno na gimmick at pang-engganyo sa mga taong jowaless na manood ng UP fair at bumili ng tickets para sa anim na araw. Isa pala si Renjun sa napaniwala ng mga yon.

"Hmm, okay sige. Basta ikaw pa rin kasama ko manood? Since wala naman akong aasahan sa taken kong best friend. Dun ako sa ka-uri kong lone wolf. Malay mo sabay natin mahanap yung finale natin?" Kunwari lang na nagisip si Donghyuck. Wala naman masama na samahan niya si Renjun ng anim na araw dahil talagang nag-enjoy siyang kasama ito ngayon. Natutuwa rin siya sa mga napapansing niyang pamumula ng tenga at pisngi ng isang binata sa tuwing umaakbay siya kanina.

Laking tuwa ni Renjun ng marinig nya na payag si Donghyuck sa sinabi niya. Magkakaroon pa siya ng pagkakataon na makasama ang binata.

"Tama talaga nnang binangga mo kanina, Donghyuck! Kumpletuhin natin ang UP Fair together at sabay makahanap ng finale!" Pangiting sabi ni Renjun. Hindi niya alam kung tama lang ba na sinabi nya rito kay Donghyuck pero wala naman na siyang magagawa dahil hindi niya na napigilan.

"Well, sa susunod siguro di ko na kokontrolin para talagang mahulog na ko sayo! Try ko yun gawin bukas ng gabi pero sana nandun ka pa rin para saluhin ako." Seryosong sabi ni Donghyuck kay Renjun.

"Duh? kokompletuhin nga natin to diba? Tsaka wag muna bukas. Sa huling gabi na para may thrill? Malay mo tayo yung unang patotoo sa sabi-sabi?" Sagot ni Renjun na may kasamang nakakalokong ngiti.

"Oo na nga, narinig ko rin kanina na nasa last day ulit ang day6. Siguro by that time, may finale na tayo at di na kasama sa taga-sana all." Sabi ni Donghyuck na may nakakalokong kindat. Wala naman nagawa so Renjun kundi ang mapangiti na lang.

Alam naman siguro nila ang ibig tumbukin ng isa't isa at kung saan mapupunta pero mas pinili nila ang nakakalokong daan (na parang waze) para makapunta sa kanilang paroroonan. Sa bagay, saglit pa lang silang magkakilala pero dahil malakas na agad ang koneksyon ng kanilang wave lengths, tiyak na mae-enjoy nila ang bawat araw na magkasama simula bukas.


End file.
